Dragon Ball Z: Legendary Annihilation
by Zeoniu Zekial Kal Leos
Summary: A what-if CYOP fic I wrote for the Dragon Ball General board on GameFAQs a little while ago. Broly crashs to earth post-Buu saga and wrecks utter havoc. Can the Z-Fighters put an end to him before its too late? NOTE: Scene transition failed in upload.
1. Chapter 1

a/n: This began its life on the Dragonball General board of , posted there under my account name of ZUOM. It was a CYOP, or Choose Your Own Path, where a series of options were presented at the end of each chapter posted and others voted on which sounded the most interesting to them. I've finally decided to post it here on , and when I get the time or when I finish with it, I'll also add my currently ongoing story of Dragon Ball Z: Divine Intervention, as well.

Chapter One: **Welcome to the end of the world.**

Seven years ago:

In the far distant galaxy, somewhere beyond where Planet Namek once was, a large spacepod rockets along towards the only planet that the leftover Saiyan survivors were rumored to have found refuge at.

Inside the spacepod is a warrior of such strength, not even ruins have been left behind in his wake. Simply a trail of endless annihilation, over a thirty year timeframe, just distantly enough spread out so as to not attract any attention by Other Worlds handful of Kaio.

The warrior inside slumbers, the few wounds he has accumulated from the last battle healing slowly. As the light of a distant sun reflects off the window, his dark black hair, golden jewelry, and white baggy pants can be seen.

Even in rest, however, his face is a twisted grimmace, eyebrows locked at a sharp angle, giving him a demented look, one many Saiyans could have identified with as... eagerness, the urge to battle.

Unfortunately, by the time he is done... there won't be any other Saiyans left alive to do so.

-~Six months after the defeat of Majin Buu~-

Goku snores loudly in bed, exhausted after a long night of training. His wife, Chi-Chi, is wearily about to start breakfest. His eldest son, Gohan, is preparing to leave for another day at school, and his youngest is also still in bed.

Vegeta steps into the gravity chamber yet again, a hast breakfest finished off. His son Trunks is right behind him. With the door closed the machine starts up again, and in moments 75x gravity slams down upon the full-blooded Saiyan and the hybrid.

Piccolo meditates peacefully within the restored palace, as Dende looks down upon the Earth, watching the humans go about their lives.

The various other Z-Fighters are likewise engaged in either resting or their daily activitys, bearing no special mention.

In the distant sky overhead, what appears to be a shining white meteor approachs at a rapid pace, and within the hour has entered Earths atmosphere. It crashes just outside of West City with the force of an earthquake, but afterwards remains still and solid for a brief time.

But that doesn't last very long at all.

With a hiss of steam escaping, the hatch clicks open and flips downward, and the mighty warrior inside slowly blinks his eyes open.

"Kakarot..." he murmurs lowly, sliding forward and out of his much larger seat with narrowed eyes against the sunlight.

"Atlast... I have found your planet." with a crack of his neck, he kicks off from the hatch and ascends into the air, reaching into a pocket on his pants for the item nessicary to his goal, a slightly cracked scouter.

With the device slipped on and activated, his facial expression becomes one of surprise. The device is unable to surpass 14 million before shutting off to preserve its system. "So... you've been training." he murmurs.

Quickly he smiles, licking his lips in anticipation. "Good... I've been looking for a challenge." with that, he soars skyward and begins racing towards the first location the device pointed him towards.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two: **Namekian casualties.**  
Piccolos eyes snapped open as he felt the new, and immense, powerlevel rocketing towards him at a rapid pace.

Dende turned towards it a moment later, frowning. "What is that? I've never seen such a figure before." he murmured, looking past the Saiyan towards where it had come from.

He only got in a startled shout before the Saiyan had arived, landing softly beside the healer Namekian. "Where... is kakarot?" he asked.

Dende slowly turned towards him with a look of mingled fear and loathing. How was it possible another Saiyan had survived? Was he a remnant of Friezas forces come to finish the job?

Getting no response the Saiyan knealed down. "It... would be in your best interest, namek, to speak. I... may kill you swiftly." he stated, looking him in the eye.

Before Dende could say anything Piccolo emerged from within the palace, and sensing the danger the other was in, powered up fully to gain the unknown figures attention, a firey aura erupting around his body. "Hey!" he called.

The Saiyan looked away from Dende over towards the new voice. "Another... one. A regular farm of nameks." he murmured, standing up. "Tell... me. Where is kakarot?" he asked, one hand reaching down casually and wrapping itself around Dendes neck, choking him.

Piccolo scowled, recognizing the old name. Afterall, Vegeta was always spouting on and on about it. But when Dende was choked and lifted from the ground, he put those kinds of thoughts aside and launched himself forward.

The Saiyan was briefly stunned by the nameks speed and power as he was kicked in the head three times, being thrown backwards off the palace into the air, his hand releasing Dendes neck slowly.

With a mid-air backflip, he righted himself and shot forward, drawing back one hand and charging a small green orb of Ki. In an instant he threw it at Piccolo and another replaced it, likewise shooting at the namek, striking and raising a small explosion.

A sudden pain slammed into the Saiyans shoulders and he crashed down onto the immaculate white tiles of the palace entry level, tearing them apart and gouging a deep hole down several feet.

Eyebrows meeting in a look of annoyance, the Saiyan burst up out of the floor and glanced around for the namek, but already knew another attack was about to come at him from behind.

Sure enough he felt a fist starting to slam into him and twisted aside, narrowly avoiding it and grabbing his enemy by the front of his purple gi the Saiyan dragged him down and forward using his own forward momentium against the namek.

Throwing him to the ground, the Saiyan raised one leg and slammed it down directly where the chest had been a split-second before. A sudden cry of "Destructive Wave!" from his upper right caught his attention intime to see the ki wave rocketing at his head.

Crossing his arms before his face the Saiyan took the brunt of the attack, sliding back and gouging out more of the tiles. "Hellzone Grenade!" Piccolo called out afterwards, shooting out dozens of orbs of ki around them.

With mildly singed skin, the Saiyan lowered his arms to see the namek floating towards him slowly, only to stop several feet away.

"Who are you, and what do you want with Goku?" he demanded, hands outstetched and ready to finish this at a moments notice.

The Saiyan glanced up and around himself at the various spheres of ki. He decided to humor the namek before he got serious and finished this.

"You... can call me Brolly, son of Paragus." he began. "As... for kakarot..." he grinned dementedly as his aura burst into life around him, hair spiking upwards moments before it turned golden and Brollys eyes flashed to teal, a Super Saiyan now.

"I intend... to kill him!" he shouted, and before Piccolo knew it, the Saiyans arm had slammed into his throat, sending him to the ground gasping, but even as he did so clenching his fists and sending the spheres of ki shooting for there target.

Brolly turned and began throwing green orbs of ki at the oncoming onslaught, blowing them up well ahead of their intended target. As he was doing this he felt the namek appear behind him and aim another blow.

He easily sidestepped the brief flurry of punchs and leapt into the air, soaring above and behind him his enemy only to drop down at him with swiftly, intending to stomp him into the ground.

He narrowly missed as Piccolo dodged at the last second. With a grunt of annoyance Brolly followed him with his eyes and shot forward, drawing one fist back on the way and appearing just as Piccolo did.

The namek barely had time to feel his enemys ki before he was uppercut and sent soaring ungracefully through the air a dozen feet. Before he could recover from it one foot was grabbed and he was spun around and around, suddenly launched down at the ground.

With a loud crash he smashed through twenty feet, and then another several as Brolly descended on him, stomping him straight down and through into open air.

Piccolo looked back just in time to see the hole blown wide enough for the Saiyan to descend. And then the ki orbs started coming, and wouldn't let up. Not until the only thing left of Piccolo was a few shreds of his dark purple gi.

And all the while the Saiyan smiled in sick pleasure. Once it was done, he returned to his base form and dragged the scouter out, muttering, "For... a namek, you did your race proud. No race has survived as long against me." once more the scouter beeped and shut down.

This time leaving it on, Brolly scowled momentarily. It had peaked at 14 million again. "Kakarot...? Or... another?" he asked himself. "No... matter. I... will find you, and kill these others regardless, until I have drawn you out." he stated, once more licking his lips in anticipation.

He shot off in the next direction.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three: **See Buu. See Buu Fight. Fight, Buu, Fight.**  
Brolly dropped out of the sky in the middle of Hercule City.

His looks attracted attention, not to mention his abillity to fly, but the look on his face was enough to keep people silent.

He once more activated his scouter and adjusted his direction accordingly, walking through traffic without a care.

A few people blew their horns at him. He responded with several ki orbs that left smoking craters behind, and a mass of panic.

"Come... out, come out, kakarot." he called as he approached the large mansion belonging to Hercule. Said man was hiding behind his couch. "Buu!" he called out, hoping the seemingly innocent pink blob could hear him.

Mr. Buu appeared at the doorway with the remnants of a slab of chocolate smeared across his face. "Hercule?" he asked curiously.

The front of the house exploded inward a moment later and Brolly continued forward. He paused as his eyes fell upon Mr. Buu. "This... is a joke." he muttered, checking the scouter but it indicated the pink creature before him.

Hercule had been thrown forward from the explosion and crashed through the wall leading into the kitchen. Mr. Buu, having healed his best and first friend, re-entered the mangled living room with a deep set scowl.

He pointed one hand at Brolly and declared "You hurt Hercule! You die now!" he whipped his tenticle around and fired off a Chocolate Beam.

Brolly quickly side-stepped the attack and appeared before Mr. Buu, uppercutting him into the above floors easily. Launching up after him Brolly attempted the same finishing technique he had used on the namek.

He grabbed one foot and began spinning, but to his surprise the enemy began stretching out and, in an instant, began wrapping around his body, squeezing tightly.

'How?' he thought as he was crushed, facial expression turning darker. His aura burst to life and and his muscles expanded slightly as his hair rose up, turning golden, eyes teal.

But still, he was being compacted and crushed, even as he pushed with all of his current might. With a roar that shook the mansion, Brolly threw his head back and began pouring all of his energy together.

In seconds his body had doubled its current size and height, hair spiking out wildly as his pupils vanished all together. Mr. Buus body tore trying to hold him back and liquified to reform on the ground.

Now in his Legendary Super Saiyan form, Brolly looked down on Mr. Buu with unbridled hatred. "You aren't kakarot... but I'll derive just as much pleasure from killing you as I will him!" he growled.

Green energy began to gather in the palm of his right hand. Mr. Buu hissed and threw another Chocolate Beam. In his confidence, Brolly stood in place, letting his eradic aura expand to block it.

But the attack slipped through, and his eyebrows were only just able to meet in an expression of confusion before it was nearly on him.

A small explosion occured a split-second later, raising up a cloud of dust.

Mr. Buus expression remained firm, but when the cloud cleared nothing remained of his enemy. And then a fist punched through the back of his body and everything exploded.

The mansion was obliterated, as was half of Hercule City, in an expanding circling of ki.

At the center, where Hercules mansion once stood, Brolly lowered his arm. "I don't know how... but you nearly hit me. Apparently kakarots friends are stronger than I expected." he growled.

He reached up and tapped the scouter, floating into the air a dozen feet before pausing and spinning back around, only to see the left overs of his foe reformed together and a brown beam of energy right between his eyes.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four: **My name is Bruuly.**  
Brolly was unable to do anything more than watch as the beam hit him directly between the eyes. In an instant his body melted down into a small, Brolly shaped chocolate candy bar, including Legendary Super Saiyan aura.

Panting, Mr. Buu walked forward and picked it up, smiling. "You bad! Buu beat you! Buu beat you!" he taunted, opening his mouth wide and swallowing it whole.

After a moment he patted his belly happily and turned, starting to enter the remnants of the kitchen where Hercule had been when he felt something stirring in his body.

He paused, facial expression become pained, and dropped to his hands and knees as lightning began rolling off of his body. Mr. Buu screamed painfully as his skin shifted and expanded, transforming.

When it finished nearly a minute later, the former chubby pink blob was no more.

In its place stood an eight foor tall giant of muscle and power. He had taken on the golden jewelry Brolly wore in all the right places, with the large baggy white pants and gained a massive red belt hanging halfway down the pants.

All and all he looked like Superbuu had absorbed an Ultra Super Saiyan, in terms of body and muscles. He had lost his pupils in the same way that Brolly did in the Legendary form, as well as the Saiyans facial features.

Bringing his hands together he popped each knuckle then bent down to pick up the fallen scouter, sliding it on merely to enhance his looks. Like the original Superbuu, he had gained the trait to sense Ki.

Grinning with malicious intent, he flared his ki widely, knowing it would be sensed. And right now, the closest powerful Ki source...

Goku paused in his fourth helping of breakfest, almost choking. He pushed away from his plate and stood up, turning in the direction of the former Hercule city. "No... this can't be..."

Vegeta dropped to the floor, a look of surprised annoyance on his face. "Kakarot? What are you powering up fully for, clown?" he muttered, mistaking the vaguely SSJ3 feel to it.

Gohan came to a dead stop in the middle of the hallway. "This ki... impossible! How did Superbuu return??" he shouted.

Gohan dashed to the nearest doorway leading out and immediatly shot into the air. It only took him a few moments later to see where his enemy was, because he was surrounded by a wide circle of destruction.

"All those people... how did I fail to notice this!?" he demanded, shooting forward at the pink menace hanging in the air overhead.

"Aah, Gohan." Bruully said, smiling darkly as he turned to face the strongest of the Z-Fighters. "I was hoping you'd come." he added.

Gohan stared into the pupiless eyes of the monster before him, feeling a rage he hadn't felt since Cell killed Android 16 seven years ago. "I've already defeated you once, Buu..." he growled.

"No; you failed. And with the ever increasing power of this Saiyan, you have no chance to defeat me again." with that Bruuly was on him, delivering an uppercut.

Gohan threw himself to the side and spun, kicking him in the chest and sending him soaring down into the ground.

Bruuly pushed himself up and floated to Gohans level. "That hurt. But this will hurt more." he vowed, throwing his arms out and screaming. His ki rocketed into the atmosphere, gusts of wind knocking Gohan end over end away.

Thunderclouds began rolling in above Bruuly, and the very earth itself started to shake radically. "Stop it! You'll destroy the world!" Gohan finally righted himself and yelled.

When Bruuly looked down at him again, a spiraling, out of control yellow-green aura had formed around his body. He licked his lips and appeared behind Gohan, wrapping his tenticle around the others throat and holding him in place while also choking him.

Gohan grabbed at it and tried to tear it off to no avail. His eyebrows met in anger and he pressed his hands together behind him, catching the rapid-fire punchs Bruuly was delivering to his unguarded back.

"Ka... me.. ha.. me... ha!" he gasped, the orange fireball exploding directly. The tenticle slackened and Gohan tore himself out of its hold, spinning around and repeating himself. "Kamehame...!" he growled, locking his hands together and pushing all of his considerable energy into it.

Bruuly pushed through the small smoke storm raised from the first, hands a little crisp, yet each glowing with green ki. He smirked confidently and pressed his own together, mimicing Gohans pose. "HAH!" each yelled at almost the same moment.

Orange met green and a beamstruggle began. Bruuly lifted one hand from it and gathered several green orbs in his free hand, firing them off directly at Gohans face.

Gohan ducked, but they came back around, slamming into his back. "Ugh!" he grunted, losing his concentration briefly. Bruuly pushed his attack forward, over-riding Gohans and overpowering him.

The hybrids scream of pain was muffled by the explosion, and even Bruuly had to guard his eyes from the intensity.

When it was done, Gohan fell from the sky, skin blackened and burnt, clothing torn to shreds.

Bruuly smiled and dropped down after him. "Come now, Son Gohan. You aren't finished that easily, are you?" he asked. Gohan blinked his eyes open. "N... o." he grunted, throwing his arms up and grabbing onto Bruulys tenticle.

"aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhh!!" Gohan roared, body igniting as he sacrified himself in the hope of erasing Buu. At the least, he himself would not be absorbed, and the others might have a better hope of beating him that way.

"Fool!" Bruuly shouted, trying to drag the hybrid off of him with out success. Then the wave of ki washed over him and his body was breaking apart into the smallest of pieces.

When all was finished, nothing was left of Hercule City. The explosion from Gohans ki reached into West City.

And when it was all done, Gohans body crumbled to ash. And Bruuly was already reforming from the smoke.

"What a shame. With his power as well I'd have been truly unstopable." he murmured. "Nevertheless, I think its time to deal with the chance of fusion." he stated.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five: **SSJ2 & 3**  
Bruuly smiled as he decided. "Let us see had the Saiyan Prince likes facing Super Buu again.. and not as that damned Vegerot, either!" he muttered, shooting off towards West City.

In under a minute he landed outside the gravity chamber. Inside Vegeta paused in his sit ups. "Come to face me, eh kakarot?" he asked to the as of yet unseen power, though he was frowning at the increased strength of it from what he had sensed before.

He pushed up from the floor and put the machine into sleep mode, then strode over to the doorway and yanked it open. "Come to face me, eh--" his repetition of the earlier statement died as his eyes took in the sight of the fist flying at this face.

It was pink, massive, and connected to an equally pink and large creature he had thought was dead. Before he could do anything he punched in the face and sent reeling backwards, blood spurting from his shattered nose.

After rolling a few times Vegeta managed to push himself up to his knees and instantly pushed into his Super Saiyan form. "Damn you!" he growled, eyes narrowing.

Bruuly entered the gravity chamber and slammed the door shut behind him. "I'm sure you remember what happened last time you fought me, Vegeta. It wasn't pretty." he stated with a vicious smirk.

Vegeta had to agree. Even with SSJ 2, he couldn't match Fat Buu, let alone his Super Buu form. But he wasn't about to die for nothing, again.

Bruuly began to slowly circle Vegeta, watching him, "Come on, Vegeta. Attack. Lets see what the Saiyan Prince can do." he taunted. Unlike with Gohan, Bruuly was going to drag this out and enjoy it.

'I hate to admit this, even to myself... but I can not match his power. So I'll have to substitute power for tactics.' he thought. In an instant he was at the control panel.

Right behind him was Bruuly. Twisting aside to avoid the first uppercut, he set the machine to 300x earths gravity, dropping to the floor an instant later.

With a dull hum the air intensified so strongly Vegeta was being pushed down into the metal, leaving an imprint of his body.

Gasping for air as his bones attempted to grind themselves to dust, he concentraited and ascended into his SSJ 2 form.

It helped, but not enough. Vegeta sluggishly pushed himself upwards, noting as he did so that Bruuly was a large pink smear on the floor.

Approaching it slowly, he raised his hands. "Final... flash!" he panted, muscles straining to remain upright. The energy beam came to life in the palm of his hands and he narrowed it as much as he could.

'If this fails...' he shook his head slightly. 'I won't fail. Fate favors ME under these conditions.' he thought.

A moment later he released the attack and waited. The ki attack tore through the gooey form of Bruuly and sprayed him further along the floor and just slightly along the walls, but it also penitraited the floor and down into the earth sharply. A warning siren began screaming as the machine shut down automatically.

Instantly able to breath right again, Vegeta shot at the door and blew it off its hinges. To his surprise, he found kakarot waiting outside, already in his Super Saiyan 2 form as well.

"Buus back, isn't he?" Goku asked. Vegeta scowled but tilted his head back to the gravity chamber. A few moments later the bulking form of Bruuly smashed out of the top of the machine and floated up to their level.

"I take it you weren't able to harm him." Goku stated, eyes pinned on their enemy. "You again! Well, isn't this just perfect?" Bruuly snarled with Brollys tone of voice, furious at what had just happened. "This saves me the time of hunting you down.. I can erase both of the last pure-blooded saiyans at the same time."

Before either could respond to that they were both clothslined and crashing into the ground. Bruuly descended and caught each by one ankle, then began spinning rapidly, before slamming them against one another and releasing.

In the palm of both hands a green light began to emit. A split second later and dozens of ki balls shot at them. "KAMEHAMEHA!" "FINAL FLASH!" each managed to get out, pushing off of the other.

The joint effort attack combined, briefly combatting the continually orbs before overpowering it and slamming into Bruulys body.

Much like with Perfect Cell against SSJ 2 Gohan, a large part of the body was burned and darkened, and a couple of limbs were destroyed, but it only served to make the enemy madder.

In an instant he had regenerated what was lost and was on them again, ki attacks far from his mind as he began to pummel them with pure strengh alone.

"I don't think they can do it!" Goten whined to Trunks. "Shut it! Our dads are the strongest in the universe. Buus got nothing on them!" he stated confidently. Goten sniffed but nodded his head.

"I can't sense Gohan any more.." he said instead of complaining more. Trunks frowned but didn't comment.

Bleeding rapidly, face bloody and bruised, clothing shredding, Goku fell to the ground, dropping out of his SSJ 2 form.

Vegeta was already on the ground, simularally defeated. Bruuly, panting, calmed down from the rage that had taken him over. "Its time I finished this." he growled.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter Six: **Enter Gotenks.  
**"They aren't going to make it!" Goten whined. Trunks, who had been frowning for some time now, nodded his head in agreement. "You're right." he said, standing up.

"This looks like a job for Gotenks." he declared. Goten perked up. "You think so?" he asked, switching into an excited mood in an instant. "Yeah! But lets do this before its too late. Afterall, the heros gotta arive on time." Trunks responded in a sagely tone.

Bruuly drew back one arm, green light emitting from it as a small ki ball began forming and quickly grew to a massive size.

"This is the end of the planet, and with it the only fools capable of giving me any trouble." he muttered. "Say goodbye, kakarrot!" he yelled down, feeling more of Brollys loathing towards the full-blooded saiyan coming to the surface.

He threw his arm down at them as though he were pitching a ball, and the small house sized orb of destruction shot downward at them. Goku coughed up some blood as he rolled onto his side to look up at it.

Something bright gold appeared in the courner of his eye and, following it, Bruuly noticed just in time to get smashed down into his very own attack, that it was Gotenks once again, in full on Super Saiyan 3 form.

The explosion engulfed him and the following half mile in all directions. Only the speed Gotenks now possessed allowed him to save the lives of his seperate fathers in time, though his backside was now nice and toasty.

"Phew! I thought that one was about to do me in!" he said, shaking his head as he lowered Goku and Vegeta to the ground. "You two stay here and rest." he stated, turning back in time to get elbowed across the jaw harshly, slamming into the ground.

A partially formed Bruuly ground his teeth together. "When will you gnats learn? I am Buu! You can not defeat me!" he growled. Gotenks pushed up off the ground and lashed out with a Dynamite Kick, but the attack missed by a large degree.

Fully regenerated, Bruuly threw himself at the fused hybrid, an uncontrollable rage over coming him here just as it had fighting their fathers.

He began slamming them into the ground, punch after punch crashing into their chest and face. "GYAH!" Gotenks shouted, throwing his hands up atlast and unleashing one of the few techniques that worked against the original Super Buu, a dozen Cosmic Halos.

It managed to entrap each limb briefly, but was simply unable to wrap around the sheer girth of Bruulys body, cracking apart. Leaping to his feet, Gotenks concentraited and suddenly spat out a large white glob, which began forming into the upper body body-likeness of himself.

"Get 'em! Super Ghost Kamikaze Attack!" he ordered. Bruuly stretched his arm muscles taunt and shattered the restricting Galactic Halos, leaping into the sky over the ghost and flipping around behind the fused hybrid, he uppercut him into his own technique.

"Oh cra--" his words cut off in the explosion that sent both enemys spinning wildly away. Bruuly righted himself and vanished, reappearing behind and capturing Gotenks by his long golden hair.

"Enough of these games!" he snarled, spinning him around in the air then diving at the earth and smashing him into the ground, adjusting so his elbow drove down into the others spine.

The attack was a cripling blow, knocking Gotenks back down to base and leaving his mind reeling, struggling not to fall into unconsciousness. Bruuly was not feeling charitable, however.

He fired off a dozen green balls of ki directly down into his back, driving him even deeper into the ground with an agonised scream. Once the smoke raised from Gotenks crisp form cleared, Bruuly turned back to Goku and Vegeta.

"Just as you failed, so has your last hope. And this world will end in mere minutes." he growled, stalking forward. Goku was about to say something when a purple skinned, long whited haired, red robed figure suddenly appeared above him.

With a hand on each saiyans shoulder, Kabitokai stared across at Bruuly with restrained anger. "We gave you a second chance, and this is what you've done with it?" he demanded.

Without waiting for a response he teleported down to the hole in the earth that housed Gotenks prone form, and adjusting his grip so all three were touching his hands, he vanished back to Otherworld.

Bruuly blinked once at the surprise appearance and it took him a moment to place the voice, face, and clothing to that of a Kaioshin.

And when he had, his roar shook the planet. Unlike Kid Buu, he lacked any form of teleportation and the abillity to instantly mimic a technique based on sight.

It would take him time to fully comprehend how, but within only a few days he would be able to teleport like Kabitokai.

He ofcourse realised all of this after the earth was only so much cosmic dust and the rest of the planets in this solar system had been wiped away.

In Otherworld, the Sacred Planet of the Kais, Kabitokai reappeared with Goku, Vegeta, and Gotenks.

A moment later Elder Kai approached. "Well, you've managed to botch things up again, you Saiyans." he chided, a small crystal ball held beneath one arm. "Troublesome race, the lot of you!" he added.

Goku mumbled something uninteligible. "Here, let me heal you." Kabitokai said. After the glowing light subsided from each saiyan, a slightly fatigued Kabitokai sat down on the grass.

Goku was the first to get a question in concerning their situation. "How did Buu come back like this? I thought we had purified his Mr. Buu side." he asked. "Shall you tell them or should I?" Elder Kai asked with some sarcastic tones to his voice.

Kabitokai motioned for the other to speak. "It was another one of your races survivors. Bad apple named Brolly. Ring any bells?" he asked.

The two pure blooded saiyans shrugged. "Well, he wrecked half the southern galaxy over the last thirty years. Slipped beneath somebodys radar, much like a certain tyrant." here he looked at Kabitokai.

"Hey! I was well aware of Frieza, but he was hardly a universal threat." he countered. Elder kai hmphed. "Needless to say, he killed Piccolo after ariving. Seemed to be looking for Goku, actually. He got absorbed fighting Mr. Buu, as you aptly dubbed him." he continued.

"From the looks of it, he's on par with Super Buus second form. And, seeing as Gohan is already dead, smart boy to go out like that rather than risk another absorpition, we've decided it best to keep him down in hell until this is over. Its very unlikely this Buu would look there." he finished.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter Seven: **End of the Dragonballs?**  
Goku blocked another kick from his youngest son, Goten, and countered with a sharp jab that narrowly missed. He felt the air shift as Goten appeared behind him and ducked beneath the rapid-fire punchs that came an instant later.

Dropping to one hand he twisted around and slammed his legs into the hybrids body, sending him crashing to the ground. Right afterward both saiyans were on their feet again and rushing at one another.

Across the clearing from them Vegeta stood still, eyes closed, with Trunks a dozen feet from him. The ground was slightly black with scorchmarks around the elder saiyan. "Again." Vegeta commanded.

Trunks sighed and began throwing multiple ki orbs at his father, who started to side-step each swiftly and efficently with his eyes still closed, sensing the rapidly coming attacks rather than see them.

Some distance from both, Kabitokai and Elder Kai watched. "They're stronger then before, but still below Buu. Even with Super Saiyan and fusion, the boys can not match him like this." Kabitokai murmured.

Elder Kai nodded his head. "True. And that stubborn pride of theirs keeps the fathers from performing another fusion. Bah! Only the fate of the universe is at stake here!" he groaned. With a shake of his head he summoned the crystalball again and looked at Bruulys process.

Bruuly crashed down on New Namek. "Well, well, well." he growled, stomping forward and shaking the planet with his power. The few namekians around froze, trembling at the sight of him.

"So this is Piccolos home planet... and home to the Dragonballs." he stated. "I guess I'll just have to destroy them and ensure no one undoes my rampage again!" he shouted, raising a hand to the sky and generating a large green sphere of ki.

"GOKU!" Kabitokai shouted. Goku paused and spun his head to face him, getting kicked across the jaw by Goten before he could stop himself, sending his farther all the way across to the Kaioshin.

"Ow!" Goku muttered, raising a hand and rubbing it, then calling over "Good hit!" to his son before turning to Kabitokai. "What is it?" he asked, pushing himself to his feet. "Look!" he replied, thrusting the crystalball beneath the saiyans nose.

"Oh no..." dropping the ball to the grass at his feet, Goku raised two fingers before his face and focused. A moment later he was gone.

"KAMEHAME...!" Goku yelled out as he reappeared several dozen feet away, wind kicking up around him as his aura burst into life, hair flickering upward into golden before spiking out wildly and then beginning to grow down his back.

Bruuly looked up at the fullblooded saiyan and licked his lips in anticipation. "So you survived." he murmured. "Do you think you can stop this in time?" he called over loudly, grinning, then thrusting his hand straight down.

"H--" Gokus exclimation was broken as he vanished in mid shout, reappearing right before Bruuly and his orb, "-AAAAAH!!" he finished, locked hands raised at an angle that captured both Bruuly and his orb together in its path.

The white-blue fireball erupted from his hands and blew away the green orb, sending it off into the atmosphere and then out into space. Bruulys upper body was consumed, but it was already beginning to regenerate.

Panting from his exertion, Goku adjusted his aim and repeated his technique. "KAMEHAMEHA!!" he yelled, destroying the lower body and what had been regenerated of the upper body.

The effort took a lot out of him and he dropped back to Super Saiyan alone from its third state. Shaking his head to clear it he locked onto the ki of the current leader of the Namekians here.

Another Instant Transmission later, and he had arrived before him. "Son Goku?" the namekian asked. "I don't have time to explain! Buus evil again and we need to save the -urk!" Goku choked out as the pink tenticle of Bruuly wrapped around his neck tightly.

"You will make a fine addition to my power, Goku, and prevent my downfall all at the same time." he growled, tossing one of his legs into the air above the fullblooded saiyan.

A moment later it expanded rapidly and encompassed him, squeezing and dragging him back into Bruulys chest.

The elder namekian stared in horror at the act, but was blown away as the winds hurricaned around Bruuly. Within seconds his body began warping and shifting radically, and he started to howl in pain again.

Bruulys body became more compact, his rippling muscles coming closer together as his body shrunk down to his former Buuhan size. The outfit consisted of Gokus orange gi minus the undershirt, and his boots. The baggy pants he usually wore as Super Buu were entirely replaced.

Tilting his head back, the panting Buuku opened his tightly shut eyes, revealing teal irises inplace of the red. In the growling voice of Gokus Super Saiyan 3, meshed with Super Buus own, he spoke.

"So... this is what it feels like to have the power of the Legendary Super Saiyans. The actual Legendary, Brolly, and the legendary achiver of all other forms, Goku." he looked to where the elder namekian was.

"Henh... Gokus goodness is trying to restrain me from killing all of you, just like my original form could not harm Hercule." he began stepping forward, leaning a hand down to help the namekian to his feet.

A moment later he crushed the hand in his grip, earning a scream of agony. "Unfortunately, I can ignore it. Piccolo, maybe not. But he doesn't know the rest of you like I once did Hercule." he smiled, headbutting the namekian and crushing his skull in.

Turning to the heavens, he called out in a voice he was sure the Kaioshin could hear, "Your turn is coming once I'm done here. Instant Transmission is a very useful tool." he looked around himself and began laughing.

Kabitokai slumped to his knees, head in his hands. "We've lost. Its over." he whispered. "Without Goku... fusion... to Vegeta..." his sentance was breaking up. "All over." he finished.

Elder Kai watched on with disapproval. "Hardly the way a Kaioshin should act." he sniffed, wrenching the crystalball from him and looking into it. "True, things are bad as this is, but it could always be worse." he stated.

"HOW?" Kabitokai demanded, looking up at him. The sounds of heavy footsteps landing on the ground answered. "Because I could arive." Buuku announced, holding an unconscious Vegeta in one hand, Goten and Trunks out of it some distance back.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter Eight: **A nightmare coming.**  
Bruuku smiled a vicious smile across to Kabitokai, dropping Vegeta to the ground. "I can tell you now, Kaioshin, that you won't be leaving this planet alive." he stated. "I've got so much power now that even fusion is hopeless."

Kabitokai stared across at his enemy with a shell-shocked look and feeling. "You would expect Gokus goodness to try and influence me, wouldn't you, like it did the namekians?" he asked.

Elder Kai was as silent as his descendant, working over anyway to save their skins.

Bruuku laughed. "But no. Nothing. Not even the slightest tingle from him. You're his friends and family, and he cares more about a bunch of strangers than you! Truly, a pathetic father and friend." he said honestly.

With that he turned his back on them and punted Vegetas limp body over to Goten and Trunks prone forms. Striding over towards them, he paused a few feet from the Kaioshin and turned his head towards them over his left shoulder.

"Oh... and once I'm done with them, its your turn." he stated.

Down in HFIL, Gohan dragged the forty ton weights on each limb slowly through the air over a mountain of spikes, dropping to the ground afterwards with a grunt, and beginning to do another set of pushups.

King Kai watched approvingly. "Another hundred, Son Gohan, then we'll try again." he ordered across to him from the clearing where he was currently putting Piccolo through complete misery.

Gohan ignored his fathers after-life trainer, focused solely on the massive power that he knew was Super Buu. And it now had Goku. He had felt the shift a few minutes ago. It left him with a rage he was hardly able to control, but he used it to fuel him, pushing aside weariness.

'I was weak. This time and last, Super Buu killed me.' he thought. 'Even with the old kais powerup, I wasn't strong enough.' he nearly growled. 'I'm already dead. If I push the technique too far, its all over, and I'll cease to exist... but maybe thats better than a universe under Buus control...' he shook his head to clear it of such thoughts.

'No, I'm not dying that easily.'

Over with King Kai and Piccolo, the namekian had his teeth bared as he struggled to lift himself. Unlike Gohan, the forty ton weights strapped to his limbs were more of a struggle to heft.

"Come now, Piccolo. Its only 320 000 lbs. Goku was doing pushups in 100x earth gravity on the way to namek." King Kai said humorously. Piccolo snarled. "Theres nothing funny about this situation!"

"Hmph." Affronted King Kai glided over to Gohan, who had sweat dripping down his face. "Okay Gohan. Lets try the Kaioken again." he ordered. Gohan slowly nodded his head.

Bruuku ducked beneath Vegetas rapid-fire ki bursts, body opening up holes to avoid the occasional close shot. "You're pathetic, Vegeta. Its no wonder a saiyan peasant like Goku could surpass the supposed elite." he called over to him.

Vegetas eyes narrowed in anger as he continued, than suddenly screamed out "FINAL FLASH!" and unleashed the beam of energy at his foe. Bruuku blinked in surprise at its speed and vanished, reappearing directly behind Vegeta. **  
**  
"Too slow." he stated confidently. Vegeta spun around and redirected his aim but before he could turn fully he was being kicked upside the head, losing his concentration on the attack and soaring into the sky.

With another Instant Transmission Bruuku appeared overhead with his arms raised up, hands together, and slammed them down into Vegetas chest, smashing him down into the ground.

Somehow another Final Flash erupted from the dust raised and Bruuku was forced to avoid it. "My, my. You have quite a bit of stamina when you try, Vegeta. I'd be impressed if I didn't have Goku absorbed already. He lasted quite a bit longer against Frieza than you could have ever hoped to." he taunted.

A frustrated cry announced Vegetas rush as he shot up, throwing more rapid-fire ki bursts from each hand.

Bruuku merely smiled and decided to retaliate more directly. "Kamehame.. HAH!" he shouted, locking his hands together and thrusting them forward, the powerful orange beam smashing Vegetas yellow bursts aside and finally crashing into him.

Releasing the attack Bruuku watched as a crispy, black smoke rising from his body, Vegeta fell from the sky to crash into the planets surface, golden hair now black again. His pulse was just barely active, heart struggling to push blood through his battered body.

"Henh, thats it for the Saiyan Prince. Now for the brats." he smirked. Another Instant Transmission later and he was standing before them, already fused and waiting, in Super Saiyan 3.

He glanced over towards the Kaioshin. "So I see they awoke you and fled. Cowards." he shook his head. "I'll trace them to the--" his words were cut off by a strong punch to the jaw, sending him soaring backwards.

As he righted himself a dozen Cosmic Halos wrapped around his body tightly. With out speaking Gotenks spat out three of his Ghosts and air-dashed backwards out of the way, as all three converged on the held Buu.

The explosion sent him flipping end over end backwards, but when he righted himself he was already releasing more of his Ghosts. "Get him." he ordered seriously, sending them into the dust.

Another explosion occured a split-second later, but Gotenks was already turning to his backside and sending out a handful of Cosmic Halos. Just as he had expected, Bruukus half-formed body had teleported behind him.

The attacks soared harmlessly by as Bruuku teleported again, slamming his head into the back of Gotenks, then while he was briefly distracted by the pain, wrapping his tenticle around the hybrids neck and grabbing onto each hand, he placed his fully regenerated foot to Gotenks back and began pushing.

Gotenks growled and tried to pull away as his back was pushed to the breaking point. 'Only one way!' he thought, mustering up the will for this and letting out one more Ghost. Bruukus eyes narrowed and he released, kicking Gotenks into his own creation while gliding away.

When the smoke cleared, Gotenks had returned to his Super Saiyan form, with a scowl. "Damn.. it." he muttered, feeling his power fading. A moment later his legs collapsed and he fell to his knees, then onto his face.

Bruuku laughed and crossed his arms over his chest. "Come now. You're forgetting I can sense your... wait..." he paused as Gotenks body began to glow white a split-second before a wave of energy rushed from it, engulfing him in the second it took to comprehend the sacrifical explosion technique he had seen twice now.

Before he could teleport away it was on him, erasing his body.

When it was all done, Bruukus body had been badly damaged, but his reneration had compensated, repairing what was being destroyed faster than it could be erased.

When all was said and done, just like the previous two times, the technique was a waste. Gotenks body crumbled to ash as his souls appeared at the checkin station.

Bruuku shook his head. "Did the boy honestly believe I would allow that attack to finish me off? I've seen it twice before!" he sighed, disappointed. "I think the saiyans in me are starting to lust for a strong enemy." he noted the disappointment.

"I should be worried by this." he shrugged. "But why worry now... when the Kaioshin we'll offset it." he smiled again as he located their ki signatures and vanished from the planet.

Gohans body lost the red aura and he dropped to his hands and knees, the sixty tonne weights strapped on smashing several feet through the surface of the ground as Gohan collapsed, panting.

"Well done, Son Gohan!" King Kai cheered, smiling. "You've mastered the technique far faster than your father!" he stated proudly. Gohan shrugged.

"Without.. Super... Saiyan..." he panted, "needed... something... to get.. stronger..." he finished. King Kai nodded his head.

"True. Now, Piccolo," King Kai began but paused as he turned to see Piccolo grimmacing.

"You are the last hope on the universe." Kabitokai stated in an emotionless tone, striding forward with the Elder Kai behind him.

"I will heal you both now. Be warned, Son Goku, Vegeta, Trunks, and Goten have already lost, even as the latter two prepare to fuse and fight." he said. "Buus power is beyond them." he raised his hands and placed them before Gohan, and as the light washed over him, the hybrid stretched.

"This is a hopeless venture. How can we kill him?" Gohan demanded. Before they could say anything King Kai butted in. "The Spirit Bomb worked last time, but we don't have the time to learn it."

"It doesn't matter. With Gokus knowledge its a simple matter for Buu to counter it." Kabitokai dismissed it. "The same for Kaioken." Gohans face hardened. "Then I'll push myself to the brink and destroy him before he can counter." he stated.

"I hate to tell you this, but our time is nearly up." Piccolo said. "Gotenks ki just vanished." "Then this is goodbye. I have faith in you, Gohan. You can win." Kabitokai said honestly.

A moment later and Bruuku appeared before them. "Hell? You hid yourself in hell?" he asked incredulously. "I wouldn't have thought to look here for some time." he stated.

"But the time for talk has ended." as soon as he said that Bruuku had vanished and appeared directly behind Kabitokai and Elderkai, his body stretching out and engulfing them.

"NO!" Gohan made to shoot forward but was dragged back by the weights still attached. The others did not move as the pink blob began to take on his humanoid shape again with a low screech of pain.

The newest form of Super Buu seemed to be having a hard time remaining stable as he formed. His skin was shifting and the clothing changing between Brollys jewely and belt, Gokus gi and boots, and the Kaioshins regal outfit. His facial features were likewise changing, and his powerlevel was fluxarating madly.

After several seconds of this he hissed violently and released steam from the holes in his head.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter Nine: **Vegetas pride**  
Once the steam had been released, Bruukus body finally started to assume his final shape. His height dropped slightly between Kid Buu and Super Buu, the various pieces of Brollys golden armor/jewelry attached over the regal outfit of Kabitokai, with Gokus boots.

A green-yellow aura formed around his body, as his red eyes receded into his skull, nose becoming the flat slits he had as Super Buu. His tenticle reached the ground at his feet. His skin became the pale gray it once had as Evil Buu.

Hissing, Bruushin raised his head and glared, turning from one to another.

King Kai, realising the hamper on Gohans speed the weights were, quickly waved his hand and banished them to where they had come from, doing the same for Piccolo before a sudden brown beam hit him from behind.

The Lord of the Worlds became a chocolate bar, which was smashed beneath the right heel of Bruushin an instant later.

Gohans eyes narrowed and a split second later a red aura burst to life around his body, muscles enhancing sharply as though he had become an Ultra Super Saiyan.

With a gleam of violence in his eyes, Gohan kicked off the ground and smashed shoulder first into the still Bruushin, sending him soaring into the mountain of spikes.

Gohan turned his head in Piccolos direction for a moment. "Go." he ordered, eyes flicking upward, then he spun around and threw his head back in time to avoid a kick from Bruushin.

"You want to play that way?" Gohan growled, aura growing more violent as a white hue came into the red. In an instant Gohan had twisted his lower body around and kicked several times into Bruushins head, drawing blood, then with a final kick sending him into the sky.

"Hah!" Gohan leapt into the air and soared above his enemy, drawing his hands together and over head, then smashing down on Bruushins back.

Hissing violently Bruushin twisted around and fired off another chocolate beam, followed right after by a kamehameha beneath him incase Gohan reappeared there.

Gohan dodged the first and appeared beneath the second. "KAMEHAMEHAH!" he yelled, locking his hands together and countering with his own.

The two beams met in mid air and, for a moment, Bruushins held its own, then was deflected back onto the monster. Gohans engulfed his body, burning it away.

'Come on! Come on! You aren't dead that easy!' he thought in anger. He felt the air rustling behind him followed by intense heat, and swiftly side-stepped it, throwing himself forward. Bruushin, half formed and panting, raised both hands again and began firing off multiple green ki bursts.

Gohan raised his arms before his face and blocked the brunt of the attack, but they kept on coming, more and more, and his arms quickly began to grow sore than bleed. 'Enough of this!' "Kaioken... TIMES TEN!" Gohan screamed.

Instantly he felt something had gone wrong. It started as a fizzle in the back of his aura, a slight snap as somethough a spark of fire had come to life, but within an a second his aura began to combust.

Gohan knew he had just exceeded his limits. If he were still alive his body would have exploded from that. His soul was a little stronger after the training, but it, too, would be destroyed if he kept this level of Kaioken up for more than a few seconds.

While he was distracted by this Bruushin had come closer and smashed a knee into his chin, knocking Gohan back and forcing him out of the kaioken.

Then the punchs began falling, and Gohan could feel his ribs breaking. "AAAAAAAAAAH!!" he screamed, activating the four fold Kaioken once more and rolling from beneath the attack.

His right foot shot up and smashed Bruushin in the face, sending him reeling for a second.

Gohan rolled to his knees and grabbed Bruushins left hand, then began spinning, standing up and rotating faster and faster until the world was a blur, then he slammed his enemy to the ground with the additional g-force and weight.

Panting as his spirital body began to ache, Gohan locked his hands before him. "Kame.. ha me..." "Stop, Gohan." Gokus voice came from Bruushin. Gohans eyes widened a fraction of an inch and he halted in finishing the technique.

"You did it. You broke my pod out of Buus control. I've taken him over with the help of Brolly." he said. Gohan growled. "HAH!!" he yelled, pushing his hands forward as the beam erupted, catching Bruushin in its point-blank range.

"FOOL!" Buus voice roared, one arm snaking out and grasping Gohan by the throat, raising him up and throwing him into the mountain of spikes. Wrapped in an energy shield, Bruushin drew his arm back and pushed up from the crater.

"You're broken. I can feel it in your Ki. I don't even have to try to erase you from existence! But oh, I will make you suffer for what you've done to this body in the time you have left." Bruushin growled, pupils flaring white briefly before the aura around his body began shifting eradically and lighting flared off from it.

His ki shot upwards greater then before, and he began walking forward slowly, cracking each knuckle. His mind had been clouded before, the pureness of the Kaioshins and Goku fight with his own natural rage and that felt by Brolly, leaving him speachless and fighting much as he had as Kid Buu.

But now his mind was free of their influence. He had sub-dued them and awoken from it. Now, once he had dealt with the Z-Fighters, he would torture every single living being or creature in this universe, and from there destroy their spirits in Other World afterwards, until he was the last living thing in existence.

Starting with Son Gohan.

Piccolo, Goten, Trunks, Vegeta, Tenshinhan, Krillin, Yajirobe, and Yamcha stood around the TV showing the battle below.

"Gohan can't win like this." Piccolo said darkly. "That much is obvious." Vegeta growled. His body had been rescued from the Planet of the Kais the moment Bruuku finished with him and came after Gotenks.

He had been healed and left at the checkin station before the Kaioshin came to check on Gohan and Piccolo.

"I'm not going to stand by and watch him be killed again! If any of you are with me, be warned, die and you cease to exist. Even the Dragonballs can't restore you from that." he said in a grim tone.

The latter four looked at one another in worry. "I'm sorry, but we're just humans. Your powerlevels dwarfed ours years ago." Krillin said honestly.

Piccolo nodded his head sharply. "Understood. What of you three?" he asked. "I'm not going to let my brother die too!" Goten said strongly. Trunks looked at his friend with approval before nodded his head as well.

"And you, Vegeta?" Piccolo questioned. "... If anyone should fight, its me. I won't, what, cease to exist you said before? Pah. You should know I'm not worried about such a thing. I risked my existence to give kakarrot his precious minute six months ago!" Vegeta muttered.

"So be it." Piccolo turned to Enma. "Can you bring the one known as Dende and any Yardrat currently dead here?" he demanded. Enma frowned at the tone. "Why?" he asked. "Because Dende is the only one who can create a new set of Dragonballs, and the Yardrats taught Goku how to teleport." Piccolo responded, glancing at the TV. It didn't look good.

"If the dragon mould of Namek is still around, Dende can make new Dragonballs for them briefly." he added. Enma looked thoughtful. "I will have to consider this and look into things." he said.

"Then that will have to be enough." Piccolo turned away and made for the doorway leading to Snakeway. "Lets go." he called behind him. Trunks and Goten followed right away, but Vegeta hmphed before muttering "Always having to save the brat from trouble."

Gohans body was a bloody mess. His left arm had been torn away, his face was pummeled in, and from the waist down he was twisted too far for the spine to still be in one piece.

His clothing was in shreds, and every inch of flesh revealed was battered and bruised, a pool of blood beneath him.

Bruushin glanced upwards as he felt four powerful, though weak in comparison to himself, kis descending. Piccolos Special Beam Cannon pierced the air where his head had been a moment before, followed by a dozen Galactic Halos close behind.

"So fusion is reborn." Bruushin grunted, annoyed. "Have you learned NOTHING?" he shook his head. 'The kaioshin are influencing me still. I shouldn't be angry like this... I should fell... eager.' as soon as he thought the word, he smirked and licked his lips, an anticipation he couldn't understand growing.

He snapped the halos around his body and vanished, reappearing behind Gotenks. Grabbing the gold hair by the top, he spun and released, throwing the hybrid into Piccolo before turning to Vegeta and getting a sharp punch to the chin.

Recovering Piccolo threw his hands into the air and released dozens of ki orbs around them, hands waiting to squeeze shut. Gotenks shrugged off the hit and began spitting out Ghosts, until a dozen surrounded him.

Vegeta ducked beneath a kick aimed at his head from behind as Bruushin teleported, twisting around in mid air to counter kick but missing and getting kneed in the head. Bruushins tenticle wrapped around Vegetas neck before he took notice of the orbs around them.

'Piccolos Hellzone Grenade technique' he thought. With a twist of his head he released and sent Vegeta carreening into the deadly attack, smashing through half of them.

Piccolo scowled and focused the remaining on Bruushin, but they collided in mid-air thanks to another teleport.

Bruushin grabbed Piccolos left arm and tore it off from behind, savoring the scream of pain and sight of the purple blood spurting free for just a moment too long. His body was engulfed in white as the Ghosts rushed him.

Piccolo was thrown free just in time to avoid dying and Gotenks once more had to put on additional speed to save his own skin, just like back on earth fighting Bruuly.

Vegeta shook his head, wiping soot off his outfit before turning to the fight below with a low growl and a grimmace. "HAAAAAAAHH!" he screamed, powering up into SSJ 2. But as he did this, he could feel something else, something he had never noticed or felt before.

It was like a hint of power he couldn't tap into as he was. Eyebrows meeting in annoyance he reached for it and felt his body begining to shake. After several seconds he threw his head back and roared, catching the attention of all three fighters below.

Vegetas eyebrows slowly faded away entirely, his golden hair spiking out even further as it began to slide down his back, muscles bulging out sharply.

"HRRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHH!!!!" Vegetas voice roared again as lighting sparked off from around his body, power flowing into him like never before. Slowly he lowered his head back down, panting. A moment later he appeared before Bruushin. "So... this is what you felt, kakarrot." he stated with a frown.

Then his fist smashed into Bruushins gut, making the monster gasp and choke up a few specks of blood. With his other hand Vegeta grabbed ahold of Bruushins head and skullbashed him.

"Now, the Saiyan Prince is back." he smiled and began punching every inch of Bruushins body that was avalible. His eyes flicked over towards where Gotenks and Piccolo were watching.

Oh, how he would love to win this on his own... but he knew better than to let his pride begin ordering him about again. "What are you waiting for??" he called across to them in annoyance.

Gotenks blinked and then understood, and began powering up into his own Super Saiyan 3 form. A few moments and a brief scream later and he had ascended, then was at Bruushins back, matching each of Vegetas forward punchs with a punch from behind.

Bruushin was in exquisite agony, and he could feel himself dying with every blow. His mind was a mess of pain, preventing him from focusing long enough to teleport away.

After another few moments of this he reverted to pure instinct, and a primal scream tore itself from his throat as his body exploded into pink goo, showering them and the area surrounding them with pink goo.

Each Saiyan quickly erected an energy shield, destroying the remnants coating them, least he try to invade their bodys as he had Vegerots.

The rest of the goo piled together on the ground, quickly reforming into Bruushin. He was panting and out of breath, ki lowered sharply. Vegeta reappeared above him. "Where do you think you're going?" he asked, left hand slamming just beneath his jaw and releasing a ball of ki that exploded.

Bruushins headless body collapsed backwards for a moment, then began regenerating. But something was different about it this time. A white light was carried with it and washed over his body.

As the heroes felt Bruushins ki shoot upwards again, they all growled. 'Stupid!' Piccolo shouted at himself, 'One of us should have atleast thought about the chance that he could heal himself now that he has the Kaioshin!'


	10. Finale

**Finale: His threat is ended**  
Vegeta scowled. He could already feel fatigue setting in from his first time in this form, and knew he couldn't keep it up for much longer, having pushed himself this far my sheer will alone.

'If we lose this now its over! Buu WILL absorb us... and become truly unstoppable...' he thought in anger and frustration.

Bruushin flipped onto his feet and kicked Vegeta in the jaw, sending him to the ground for a moment. Gotenks threw himself forward but his punch met air as another teleport occured, the hybrid crashing down beside one of his fathers.

Something clicked in Vegetas mind, be it from the hit or desperation, but he thought back to the first time he had encountered Super Buu and fused. 'That could work...' he pushed himself up right and grabbed Gotenks by the hair before the hybrid could rush forward again.

"Listion up! Get absorbed with an energy shield around your body! We both know how to do it!" he ordered in a harsh whisper. A groan above got their attention to Piccolos plight and each kicked off the ground towards the namekian.

Bruushin reappeared before them and smashed Gotenks in the face, aiming his other fist at Vegetas face, but the elder saiyan caught it and skullbashed him again. With a low groan as he pulled back he dropped back into his base form as his power ran out.

Bruushin hissed as he recoiled from the attack and and backhanded Vegeta straight down into and through the ground some dozen feet. The elder saiyan was left dazed and struggling to remain conscious.

Piccolo panted as he felt his life starting to slip away. The hole in his chest was slow in recovering, and if it didn't happen soon, he'd be dead... forever. Gone.

He dropped to the ground beside Gohan, who was somehow still alive despite his number of wounds. 'Hang in there, Son Gohan...' he thought before passing out.

Dende arrived on New Namek, the cloaked yardrat beside him. A few different namekians around rushed forward. "Dende?" they asked in curiosity. "What is that ring above your head?"

"I don't have a lot of time, but we're dead. Earth was destroyed again by Majin Buu, and he's absorbed or killed all of the others that could have stopped him. Do you have the dragon mold used to create the dragonballs still?" he asked.

They shook their heads no, saddened by this occurance. Dende grimmaced. "Then I'll have to make a new one. Have you not noticed how the dragonballs have turned to stone?" he asked.

With a worried glance at one another they turned and began dashing off towards the north, motioning for Dende and the stranger to follow.

Bruushin threw Vegeta ontop of the Piccolo, Goten and Trunks, and Gohans prone forms. The base instincts he was still running on was making it incredibly hard to ration things out, to think for the monster.

With a hiss one arm dropped off at the shoulder, and began spinning into the air over them before spreading out like a sheet. 'Here it comes...' Vegeta thought slowly. "Now..!" he muttered to the others.

A moment later the sheet engulfed them, wrapping tightly about before dragging the struggling forms back into his body.

Bruushins growled loudly and smirked, with the immediat threat gone he was able to calm down and begin thinking rationally as well. And the first thing he noticed was a complete lack of change in his form.

He realised what had happened. "I've been had, again!" he hissed. 'But this time... I won't let them tear out my absorptions!'

Inside, somewhere in the range of the stomach once again, Vegeta, Goten, Trunks, Piccolo, and Gohans bodys crashed to the floor. The wide energy shield raised around the group as a whole by the first three fell.

Vegeta wearily pushed himself to his feet. "We need to go. He'll have noticed that he hasn't changed." he ordered. Trunks managed to stand up, but Goten and the others sat slumped around.

Vegeta scowled as he shuffled forward and lifted Piccolo and Gohan to there feet, leaning heavily against him. "Move it! Unless you WANT Buu to absorb you!" he snapped. Trunks helped Goten up likewise, and the group began heading in one direction.

Far ahead in Buus body, Bruushin paced the lining of the room where his absorptions were stored. He was restricted to this one room within his body, but he would not allow them anywhere near the pods.

After walking for close to twenty minutes, the pods came into sight. Goku, Kabitokai, Kaioshin, and a figure that had to be Brolly.

Then he noticed Bruushin, standing walking around from behind one and starting in on another circle before halting, eyes taking in the sight of his enemys. Vegeta lowered Gohan and Piccolo to the ground where they were and stretched his body.

He felt like crap, but he could push himself if it meant the eradication of this threat. Afterall, he was still alive. He had a benefit the others lacked.

"Power up as high as you can, and destroy the cords holding those pods up. Get them out however you can afterwards." Vegeta commanded in a low whisper.

Goten and Trunks both nodded their heads wearily. "What about you, dad?" Trunks asked.

"I'll distract Buu." he responded. Each hybrid stood up straight and focused their energys together, then yelled "HAAAAAAAAAAHHHH!!", eachs hair spiking up and turning golden as their eyes became teal.

Vegeta remained in base as the trio strode forward. 'I have to conserve all of my energy for this. They will need every second I can give them.' he thought. Bruushin stepped forward to stand before the four pods, arms crossed.

"Its over, Buu. You've lost." Vegeta taunted, hoping to revert him to base instincts again. The monster simply hissed in annoyance. 'Why doesn't he charge?' Vegeta looked around and noticed something.

"Wait." he ordered Goten and Trunks, who stopped with curious looks towards him. "I was wondering what took you so long to appear, why you hadn't come after us on the way here. Now I know. You can't leave that room!" Vegeta called across to Bruushin.

More hissing, this time in anger. Vegeta allowed himself a smirk. He threw his arms out and his head back, and began focusing all of his energy, every last ounce of it, into once more entering his Super Saiyan 3 state.

With a rumble of power, his hair flared golden and spiked out wildly, rushing down his shoulders and back, eye brows vanishing as his muscles began far more enhanced and defined, eyes turning teal. As soon as his transformation was done, Vegeta threw himself out Bruushin.

Goten and Trunks both rushed for the pods.

Bruushin teleported before them but was kicked in the back by Vegeta, who grabbed onto the tenticle and began spinning, smashing him into the walls and pods in the room, nearly doing the hybrids job for them.

Snarling Bruushin tore his tenticle off and righted himself, teleporting at the hybrids again, but once more recieving an attack, a blow to his face that drew blood. The remains of his tenticle had been erased with a powerful ki blast just a split-second before.

Goten severed the link holding the top of Gokus pod, while Trunks took out the cord at the bottom of it. Instantly Bruushin gasped and hunched over, pain wracking his body.

Vegeta snapped a kicked up, nearly tearing Bruushins head off from the strength behind it.

Both hybrids took care of Kabitokais pod next, and the regal outfit reverted from red to purple, still with Brollys armor and jewelry attached.

Vegeta dropped back into base form, panting sharply for breath, falling to a knealing position.

Elderkais pod came next, and Bruushin was reverted back to Bruuly. "STOP IT!!" he roared, throwing himself at them, but Vegeta managed to trip him up. Grinning to one another, both saiyans gripped the last pod and tore it free. "NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Bruulys body melted down into the floor with that agonised scream.

His real body began shaking violently. Vegeta rolled to his feet and struggled into a standing position. "Get... get them... out.. the holes..." he panted, staggering towards the hallway he had left Gohan and Piccolo in.

His hands grasped each of the others limply and he began dragging them back to the pod room, where holes far overhead could be seen opening and closing at a rapid pace. His vision was beginning to tunnel as he ascended into the air, then blacked out all together.

Vegeta opened his eyes to see he was gliding through the air. "How... ??" he wondered. "You're pretty heavy, dad!" Trunks muttered up to him. Vegeta glanced down and saw he was being carried through the air on his sons shoulders.

In one hand two pods were tied together by the cords. The other held Piccolo loosely.

Goten was carrying his own two pods also tied by the cords in one hand, Gohan riding on his shoulders like Vegeta was Trunks.

They were closing in on the holes, which shut again just before them, then suddenly shot back open and closed, starting to become more random in the timing. "Go for it!" Trunks shouted across to Goten.

Both hybrids rushed forward and out into open air, where they enlarged rapidly and almost instantly.

The pods released their inhabitants, who tumbled down to the ground below. The body of Bruushin had reverted that of Mr. Buu, who lay on the ground, unconscious.

"We did it!" Goten cheered. Trunks laughed and high-fived him. Vegeta allowed himself a brief smirk before it vanished as he looked at the unconscious forms of the others, the unknown saiyan in perticular.

"The threat.. isn't.. over." he muttered, pointing a hand at Brolly. "He is.. the reason.. everything.. happened." his body was aching terribly, and he felt like he would drop dead at any moment. Speaking was agony.

Goten and Trunks stopped their brief celebrating and turned towards him. "So what do we do now?" "Wake... that Kaioshin." Vegeta murmured, leaning back against a rock and closing his eyes.

When he woke up again, Vegeta was standing before Enma. A golden halo floated above his head. "Dead again so soon? Well, you've arrived on time. Your help is needed below." Enma stated.

Vegeta frowned. 'I died in my sleep. How pathetic!' with a shake of his head he walked over towards the path to snakeway.

Down below, in HFIL, Brolly had awoken. Around him were numerous strong power levels, this he could feel. "So, you're Brolly." Goku stated.

Brolly stood up. He recognized that face, that hair. "Kakarrot." he smiled, licking his lips in anticipation. Goku frowned. "My names Goku." he said. Brolly shrugged. "Ignoring... your saiyan heritage? I... would expect no better of a peasant of your level." he stated with a tone of disgust.

His eyes glanced around at the gathered others. Gohan, Piccolo, Elder Kai, Kabitokai, Trunk, Mr. Buu, and lastly Goten. His eyes narrowed. "Have... you taken up a mate among these earthlings, Kakarrot?" he demanded, turning back to face Goku.

"What if I have?" Goku asked. "Sickining!" he growled. "But... no matter..." he turned from Goku. "I... have travelled far to this dustball. To... face you in battle. If... any of you, interfere with me... I will kill you." he stated.

Gokus eyes narrowed. "I don't know why you want to fight me, but insulting my friends and family is the wrong way to go about it!" he responded seriously. "You can go back to whatever asteroid you crawled out from under." he added, turning his back on Brolly.

"Lets go. We've dealt with the immediat threat." he began to ascend into the air but was caught by Brolly. "You... dare dismiss me, like I am nothing?" he murmured lowly. His hair flashed golden and his eyes became teal as he spun Goku around by the ankle and slammed him into the ground.

"Dad!" Gohan said, stepping forward but was halted by his fathers words. "Stop, Gohan." hopping up to his feet, Goku faced Brolly, rubbing dirt from his gi.

"What vendetta do you hold?" Goku asked. Brolly paused for a moment. "Perhaps... you've forgotten. Or... did you never know? Bardock... killed my father, Paragus." he stated. "For... that crime, your life will be taken!"

With that Brolly shot at Goku and clothslined him again, sending him to the dirt. Coughing a couple of times Goku teleported into air over his friends. "You're a fool to hold me responsible for what my father did! But if you want to fight me that badly, then fine!" Gokus aura burst to life and his hair flickered into golden, spiking upwards, eyes once again becoming teal.

A moment later lighting began sparking off his aura as his hair became even more spiked out, two bangs hanging down over his forehead.

Brolly turned around and yelled, entering into his Legendary Super Saiyan state, hair becoming wilder and pupils vanishing, growing twice as tall and every bit as muscular as an Ultra Super Saiyan.

An instant later their fists met in mid air, the shockwave knocking each saiyan backwards, and sending the rest of them to the ground. 'Whoa! He's easily a match for this form... I'll have to take it one step further!' Goku thought.

He wasn't given the chance, however, as Brolly appeared overhead and smashed him with both hands locked together down into the ground. Dropping down Brolly stomped Goku even further, kicked off of the others body into the air only to drop back down again.

With a gasp, Goku twisted up off the ground and kicked Brolly in the ribs, throwing him into the mountain of spikes nearby. "Darn it.. that hurt!" he panted, but paused as the mountain was reduced to rubble from a scream of anger and an expanding explosion of ki.

The wind backlash knocked anyone who had stood up right again to the ground once more as Brolly shot forward, a large crater left behind where the spikes once were. He kicked Goku backwards towards the others but his follow up uppercut missed thanks to an Instant Transmission.

Gokus Kamehameha slammed into Brollys back, burning the skin. With a growl several green ki spheres shot from the legendarys hands, twisting in mid air to collide with Gokus temporarily still form.

The Kamehameha faded was forced to block. Brolly was on him again a moment later, this time his uppercut colliding, then with a forward flip kicking Goku back down into the ground.

Overhead Vegeta descended, a scowl forming. He landed behind the others and demanded "What are you waiting for?" A few jumped. "Gokus decided to face Brolly alone." Piccolo told him.

"Why?" "Brollys father was killed by Gokus." Vegeta paused. That was indeed a delicate subject, truly earning a one on one match... but Goku was not winning. He was clearly in need of his SSJ 3 form, and unable to find the time to transform into it.

"On Planet Vegeta, such a match lasting beyond five minutes warranted outside influence. How much time has passed since they began?" Vegeta demanded.

"About two minutes." Gohan estimated. Vegetas scowl became more pronounced. "Three minutes. We must wait three minutes more, and if kakarrot falters, its over." he stated.

Blood dripped from gokus mouth, and one eye was bruised and swolen shut. His power had taken a nose dive back into the first form of Super Saiyan, and from there he was truly getting pummeled all over again. 'Damn it!... I need to transform but I can't get away long enough!' he thought.

Brolly for the most part was wound-free, and showed no signs of fatigue, unlike his foe.

He was actually laughing as he punch by punch and kick by kick killed the other saiyan. Then he would work his way through the others, Vegeta for his fathers actions that led to Bardock having to kill Paragus, and the halfbreeds for being abominations.

With a note of frustation Goku fired off another Kamehameha, and had to dodge as his own attack was back-handed at him.

By the time the three minutes had come to a close, Gokus body resembled Gohans after Bruushin was done with it. His face was nearly unrecognizable. His arms were jutting out at odd angles, and his legs were mangled badly. Multiple burn wounds lined his form. He had dropped back into base form entirely.

Brolly licked his lips again as he raised a closed hand, green light emitting from the cracks in preparation to finish this.

Suddenly several shouts were heard from behind. "FUSION-HA!" "HAAAAAAHH!" "KAIOKEN TIMES FOUR!" "SPECIAL BEAM CANNON!"

Brolly spun around in time to see two of the brats merge together into a single being, who instantly transformed, golden hair reaching the back of his knees as the eyebrows vanished.

The prince had entered a form very simular. The oldest of the abominations had a firey red and white aura around his body. The namekian had locked two fingers together and released a spiraling beam of ki at him. And the pink blob that had absorbed him before now released several rapid fire ki bursts.

Brolly made to jump out of the way but was roundhouse kicked from behind by Gohan into them. Several white Ghosts formed from Gotenks mouth and rushed forward at him. Above Vegetas hands locked together and he released a Final Flash.

Suddenly Gohan was at his side, the white beam of the Kamehameha streaming from both hands as Mr. Buus pink limbs replaced the eldest hybrid, keeping Brolly where he was.

Brolly roared in anger as he released another explosion of ki around his body, successfully repelling their attacks and if Mr. Buu hadn't leapt back in time, would have killed him.

But it left him a little tired. He would need a few moments to recover his energy for another explosion. He never got that precious time. Gohan was on him, punch after punch crashing down on the Legendary Super Saiyan, breaking bones with his punchs.

Kicking away, he motioned towards the others. Plan B of their joint-effort attack plan was about to begin.

Piccolo and Mr. Buu appeared at his front and back. A Masenko and Kamehameha respectively trapped him for the moment, as Gohan dragged his fathers body to safety then rose to the sky with Gotenks.

The trio of saiyans locked eyes with one another and Gotenks ascended higher, then began spitting out Ghost after Ghost until the sky above him was filled with nearly a hundred of them.

Vegeta released another Final Flash from left side down at Brolly as Gohan, after a moment, sent a Super Kamehameha down from the right side.

Gotenks smiled as he ordered his ghosts down at Brolly.

Just before the two saiyans beams hit Piccolo releashed his technique and kicked off from the ground, rushing backwards into the air. Mr. Buu, however remained. He had to to ensure Brolly did not escape.

The two beam techniques crashed down onto Brollys body, ripping away at his flesh and bone with an agonised scream that would have sent chills down their spines if they could hear it.

The hundred Super Ghost Kamikazis ended the Legendary Super Saiyans threat once and forall. The explosion from it reached Snakeway above and eradiciated most of HFIL.

"I'm sorry... but it can not be done." Dende said, looking at the gathered Z-Fighters and Enma. "Only a living scion of the dragonclan can bring the dragonballs back to their former glory. I'm useless dead." he said sadly.

Elder Kai nudged Kabitokai. "Eeh?" he asked, turning to him. Elder Kai glanced upwards to his halo, then to Goku, and back. When Kabitokai continued to look confused Elder Kai grimmaced, and finally leaned in, whispering furiously.

"Oh!" he exclaimed. With a frown Kabitokai walked up to Dende and, placing a hand on his shoulder, closed his eyes. A moment later he fell to the ground, a golden halo forming over his head as Dendes vanished.

"Thank you, Kaioshin." Dende said sincerely, placing his hands together before him and bowing respectfully. Kabitokai pushed himself up to his feet. "I'm not quite sure how long I have left, but you're likely to live another few hundred thousand years at the least." he said with a grimmace matching the Elder Kais.

Nodding his head greatfully, Dende approached the glass encased dragon mold. His hands held out over it, Dende began muttering something, then with a flash of light from the mold, several energy bolts streaked off from it into the sky for a moment before vanishing from sight.

"With that we can restore things back to the way they were before Buus attack." the namekian said happily.

"Good job, Dende."


	11. Epilogue

**Epilogue: Ten years later.**

Goku and Vegeta locked hands, staring each other down. Around them the fans cheered as the ground cracked beneath their feet. "We're evenly matched at last, kakarrot." Vegeta stated with a grim smile.

Goku shrugged as best he could. "I knew I couldn't hold the lead much longer once you unlocked Super Saiyan 3." he replied.

"Should we give the sheep something to talk about?" Vegeta asked. "Such as?" Goku questioned.

Vegetas hair began to flicker. "Oh, that!" Goku smiled back at his rival. "Heh heh. Just don't kill anyone this time!" he said.

Vegeta scowled. "I was majin at the time, kakarrot! HAAAAAAHHH!" he yelled, eyes turning teal as his hair went completly golden then began spiking out wildly as it grew down his back.

Goku likewise yelled out and began transforming through into his Super Saiyan 3 form.

With the others, Yamcha shook his head. "They're going to bring down the stadium." he said. Krillin laughed. "Ofcourse they are." he agreed. Gohan merely smiled. Goten and Trunks sighed at their early on knock-outs at the hands of eachs father.

Peace had been established on Earth and in the universe. Mr. Buu, along with Brolly, were annihilated in the attack in HFIL. Unlike Brolly, however, Mr. Buu was reincarnated. As the child Uub in a far distant village, he would never know what he once was, only aware of the amazing strength he was gifted with.

And that ends Dragonball Z: Legendary Annihilation. Thank you for your time, in reading and voting, it was dearly appriciated. A special thanks goes to Dark_Side for his suggestions, as this story would be far less than it is if not for them.


End file.
